fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Amoshi Varanai
Amonshi Varanai is a ruthless and relentless Elder-Dragon Levelled Temnoceran that is makes its appearance as the final boss and main antagonist of FanGame: Monster Hunter World: Demons Abode. Being the creature that was formally barricaded out of the New World by the wall that splits between the Fortress Canyon and the Hellscape Echo before being freed by a malicious group of individuals. Physiology It is enormous in size with a large sharp edged carapace on its back, its legs are stocky with an extra pair of limbs below its belly and near its fangs. Its eyes shine a gleaming yellow with the rest of the body pumping with a red hue as if it had a demonis aura around it. Behavior A ravaging juggernaut afflicted with nothing besides the mutual relationship it gains with the groups of Baroxas. This is demonstrated when the wall breaks down and Amoshi is unleashed upon the New World. Its attempts to make the entire New World its nest to attract a mate being delayed for so long has made it even angrier. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - Average - High - Extremely High - Apex - '(Legend)' Main Prey: Anything that crosses the Hellscape Echo, the prey its mutual fanged wyvern underlings bring it Arch-Rivals: Black Dragons Behavior Towards Other Monsters Will do combo attacks with its underling Baroxas such as a heat wave that grows larger as the Baroxas toss and breath more fire into it, or the individual Baroxas that run into it and go blazing at a hunter before unleashing massive firey explosion. Tracks Tracks: Incubi'spawn Exoskeleton piece, Imp'Tear spike, Shredded terrain Abilities Retains a green coloured fire, electricity and the dragon element, holds an entire arsenal of ailments alongside physical brutality at its disposal. A once in a millennia: force of nature. Rage and Tired States *Rage State: Its eyes will glow bright red, the stripes on its back will also start to glimmer bright red, while also foaming the dragon element from its mouth. *Tired State: N/A Mounts You can mount its underbelly when Amoshi Varanai has been tripped over, this is the only way to mount it although the Clutch Claw works relatively well against it. Plot N/A (being reworked) Ecology *Habitat Range Was forced to reside within the border of the wall that lies amongst the Fortress Canyon. The border being named the Nether Border due to the eldritch ruins and chasm cobwebs that remain alongside the hellish atmosphere the location gives. It is still able to cross to the Hellscape Echo however, the already supernatural vibe given only boosted with the presence of this abomination. *Ecological Niche Consumes whatever is available. It is an absolute apex predator that has been witnessed killing and eating the likes of Nergigante and Akantor. Its tier rating is very specialised as its presence even threatens the life of a first-class elder dragon within the plot of Demons Abode. *Behavior A ravaging juggernaut afflicted with nothing besides the mutual relationship it gains with the groups of Baroxas. This is demonstrated when the wall breaks down and Amoshi is unleashed upon the New World. Attacks 1st Phase Bite: It will bite the hunter in front of it. Inflicts Paralysis. Jab: It will jab with either its left or right front leg. Triple Jab: It will jab 3 times in a row. Charged Jab: It will slowly unveil its left or right leg before jabbing the ground extremely hard. Causes Quake. Thrust: It thrusts its horn upwards. This sends the hunter high in the air. Charge: It rears downwards and charges at a targeted hunter. Super Slam: It jumps upwards and then slams down into the ground, causing Quake. 360 Jab Spin: It jabs its horn downwards and then scrapes it in a 360 degrees angle. 360 Roll Spin: It skeets its claws downwards and then spins in a 360 degrees angle with its horn positioned to be able to hit hunters that are near. Web Shootout: It shoots out 5 projectiles of bioluminescent cobweb that stick to the ground for up to 5 seconds before fading. Inflicts Webbed. Web Net Burst: Its appendages create a cobweb in the shape of a net and then shoots it at a targeted hunter. Inflicts Webbed. Discharge Slam: When it slams the ground, it unleashes an electrical discharge. Inflicts Thunderblight. Discharge Strike: Its fangs start emitting electrical tinges, it then sends out various electrical strikes to hit hunters. Inflicts Thunderblight. Discharge Charge: When it charges it unleashes a discharge AOE each time it takes a step. Inflicts Thunderblight. Discharge Web Shootout: When it shoots out webs, the webs are laced with electricity. Inflicts Webbed and Thunderblight. Flaming Aura: It conjures up an aura of green flame that is similar to Teostra's flame aura that drains away at the hunters health if they're near it. Flaming Beam: It will shoot out a beam of green fire in a 180 degrees angle. Inflicts Fireblight. Flaming Jab: When it jabs the ground, it will unleashing an explosion of green fire. Inflicts Fireblight. Flaming Web Blowout: When its intending to shootout a cobweb at the hunter, it will be laced with green fire. Inflicts Webbed and Fireblight. AOE Bite: When it bites, it unleashes a paralytic AOE. Inflicts Paralysis. Web Slingage: It will produce a web and then sling it around: sending web all around the map and then sling the web at a corner of the web, then swings on it to attempt to crush a hunter. Causes quake. Web Slam from Above: It shoots web upwards which sends it high in the air before slamming on the ground at a targeted hunter, this unleashes a large impact AOE. Causes quake, even if far from it. Disco Bingo: It starts to magnetise a ton of rocks that start shapeshifting into cubes that orbit around the map for 10 seconds before stopping and then homing in on and hitting a hunter. Inflicts Magnetised. Magetism Slam: If the hunter is inflicted with magnetism, it will proceed to magnetise them inwards before shooting a web upwards to unleash it high in the air to then slam down on the magnetised hunter. Magneto Libido: It will magnetise rocks, minerals, crystals and bones onto its horn to further increase its length and increase the AOE of its horn-based attacks. The tip of this can be broken off easily with weaponry or bombs. Corrosive Fang Rays: Its fangs will unveil glowing rays that eventually shoot out splodges of corrosive liquid. Inflicts Corrosion. Corrosive Bubble Rain: It will aim upwards and then shoot out a green cloud that spreads above the entire map, this green cloud rains down green-coloured bubbles that explode into corrosive AOE's when they hit the ground, the cloud fades away after 20 seconds. Inflicts Corrosion. Corrosive Fireball: It will shoot out a ball encased with fire and corrosive liquid. This projectile has a massive AOE when it hits. Inflicts Fireblight and Corrosion. Fire Balla Baroxas: It will call out its Baroxas underlings to all form a circle from the borders of the map and then shoot out fireballs at the exact same time to unleash a green flaming AOE microburst that reaches across the map. Inflicts Fireblight. Ceiling Surprise Baroxas: It will call out its Baroxas to launch surprise attacks from the ceiling. Blazing Baroxas: It will roar to command its Baroxas underlings to encase themselves in green fire, increasing their damage, speed and getting near them alone can inflict Fireblight. Kamikaze Baroxas: If a Baroxas is Blazing, then it will run at a targeted hunter and then explode into a green flaming AOE, the specific Baroxas dies. Inflicts Fireblight. The True Meaning of Fear: It will rear downwards at a targeted hunter with bioluminescence around its body starting to glimmer in and out, its eyes will change to a deep red colour for a few seconds before charging at a hunter, if the hunter is in view then the hunter will be inflicted with Fear. 2nd Phase Draconic Bite: When it bites, it unleashes a large dragon elemental AOE. Inflicts Dragonblight. Terror Draw: Its eyes will glow bright red for a second before unleashing a swift glimmer of red light. If the hunter is views this directionally they will be inflicted with Fear. Into Madness: It will screech at the sky for a long period of time, if the hunter doesn't evade or superman dive when it starts to glimmer during this screech, they will be inflicted with Fear. Dig Downwards: It will dig downwards, this can deal damage to hunters near it during this. Ambush Launch: It will launch itself upwards from the ground head-first. Blazing + Electric Geysers: If under the ground, it will unleash geysers of green fire and red electrical geysers all around the map, these geysers also send out projectiles. Inflicts Fireblight and Thunderblight. Elemental Twister Geyser Galore AOEs: If under the ground, it will unleash a geyser that gets engulfed in dragon element alongside the green fire and electricty that forms in a tornado that travels all across the map: homing in on hunters. Inflicts Dragonblight, Fireblight and Thunderblight. Self Immolate Spreadout: It will self-immolate itself to be clad in an aura of green fire for a few seconds and then slam itself to unleash the green fire all across the map: this goes to all borders meaning that you must evade, superman dive or use a farcaster to avoid this. Thunder Strike Rainout: It will stand still as electricity travels across its body, it then shoots out a massive electric surge in the air via its horn which spreads out above the map and unleash lightning strikes all across the map before falling down onto the ground and unleashing an electrical AOE. Inflicts Thunderblight and Paralysis. AOE Curbstomp: It will stomp its horn into the ground, this unleashes a massive AOE that it normally wouldn't during Phase 1. AOE Slam: When it slams its claws into the ground, it unleashes large AOEs that it normally wouldn't in Phase 1 AOE Explosion: Explosive powder will start to glimmer and gather around it before unleashing a massive explosion from itself that has triple the radius of Teostra's supernova. Can almost OHKO. AOE Breath: It will shoot out a beam of green fire that gets larger and larger, it will walk around casually and aim casually while shooting this beam. Inflicts Fireblight. Can almost OHKO. Draconic Slash: It will slash its horn in a 360 degrees angle with a draconic aura around it. Inflicts Dragonblight. Draconic Aura: It will cover itself in a dragon elemental aura and then send waves of it all across the map that travel similar to tsunami's. Inflicts Dragonblight. Draconic Slam: When it slams the ground, it will unleash dragon elemental AOE's for each slam. Inflicts Dragonblight. Draconic Beam: It will shoot a beam of dragon element and sweep it in a 180 degrees angle, Inflicts Dragonblight. Draconic Homing Balls: It will unleash 10 dragon balls from its mouth, the dragon balls then home in on targeted hunters, similarly to Stygian Zinogre. Inflicts Dragonblight. Draconic Web Pullout: It will lace its webs with dragon element and then whip it at hunters. Inflicts Dragonblight. Innermost Armageddon: It will dig into the ground, a giant red orb will appear in the centre of the map, the hunter must pick up this orb and throw it off the borders of the map, if this isn't done in time, Amoshi will come back and consume the orb and then roar to unleash a massive wave of multi-coloured energy that goes across all borders of the map, this attack lasts for 30 seconds and is unavoidable and will instant OHKO, the only way to escape it is a farcaster, during the 30 second time period, balls of this energy will be shot at the base camp consistently until the armageddon attack ends. Breakable parts The horn can be broken 3 times before being entirely cut off, giving 4 carves, the head can be broken, the claws and the legs can also be broken, the abdomen can be broken twice. Physical Damage Effectiveness Head Impact: ★★★ Cutting: ★★★ Ranged: ★ Arms Impact: ★ Cutting: ★★★ Ranged: ★ Body (Belly) Impact: (★★) Cutting: (★★★) Ranged: (★★★) Body (Back) Impact: (★) Cutting: (★) Ranged: (★) Abdomen Impact: ★★ Cutting: ★★★ Ranged: ★★★ Element Effectiveness *Fire = N/A *Water = ★★ *Thunder = N/A *Ice = ★★★ *Dragon = ★★★ *Earth = N/A *Wind = N/A Status Effectiveness *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★ *Paralysis = ★ *Blast = ★ *Stun = ★★ *Blind = N/A (Can't be flashed) Slinger Ammo Dragon pods + slinger bombs drop off and deal a good amount of damage to Amoshi Varanai. Carves Special Reward Interactions With Other Monsters N/A Notes * Based off of the Spider Mastermind from the Doom Franchise with its Baroxas underlings being based off of the Barons of Hell: also from Doom. * It is one of the primary antagonists of Demons Abode, serving as the front-runner scapegoat plot-wise. * It is fought a distant away after Azzar'Kha has been defeated. * The Baroxas around it are like shark filter feeders, they clean off Amoshi of parasites and have overtime, formed a symbiotic relationship with the spider that extends further beyond the Baroxas attacking Amoshi's targets. * The wall in the Fortress Canyon was built to keep Amoshi Varanai away from all other locations of the New World. * It is intended to be one of the most powerful Non-elder dragon ED-levelled monsters. * It has a conquest war counterpart named Archdaemon Amoshi Varanai. * The specific Amoshi Varanai present in the story in Demons Abode is shown to be genuinely malicious and self-aware of the chaos it causes. * Amoshi Varanai are all male and have the same sexual dimorphism relationship that Rathalos and Rathian have. Category:Monster Creation Category:Temnoceran Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Giant Monster Category:7 Star Level Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Webbed Monster Category:Magnet Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Corrosion Monster Category:Fear Monster